remembrance_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Rosetail
❝Rosetail's face was a beet red as she turned to Lionstar. "You-you do?" She asked. She was so relieved, happy, lovestruck, whatever those words are. "You're not just saying that?"❞ ''- Rosetail to Lionstar'' Short description of the cat whose page this is. Maybe about physical features or prominent personality traits - or both! It's up to you, really, and the length varies depending on how much detail you want?? Idk really it's up to you man 'Appearance' Physical Description: Rosetail is a short, petite she-cat. Her eyes are a deep, sapphire blue which tend to have a gloss. Her pelt is a snow white, which cause her paws to get dirty from time to time. On her head, she has a dark rose-brown coloring her cheeks to her ears. She has a long, thick scar on her left back leg running from her upper thigh to her lower leg, which she earned from Feralstar. Rosetail's pelt runs a bit long, along with curls. Name Definition: Prefix: an emblem of beauty, delicacy, or purity. ** As a kit, she was the more gentle out of her and Dustleap. '' * '''Suffix:' the hindmost part of an animal. ** Her tail is longer than most cats her size. '' Nicknamess:Rose Past names:Rosekit, Rosepaw Future names: n/a 'Personality' *'(+)' Positive Trait * '(+)' Positive Trait * '(=)' Neutral Trait * '(=) Neutral Trait *(-) Negative Trait *(-)' Negative Trait '''Likes:' * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo Dislikes: * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo Goals: * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo 'History' Kithood: * How did their childhood go? Who were their parents? Where did they live? Just go into depth about their life as a kit, I guess haha. Apprenticeship: * How was their apprenticeship? Who was their mentor? Did they train to be a medicine cat or a warrior? Did they train at all? Basically same as kithood, just about apprenticeship!! Warriorhood/Medicine Cat or whatever idk depends: * What's their life like as a warrior/medicine cat/whatever their career is now? Who did they meet? Did they find love? Did something tragic happen? Same as everything else, just focusing on their adult life. Leadership??? optional: * ,,,you know the drill - except this time it's about if your character is maybe a leader or something?? idk man it's your page have fun with it 'Relationships' * Family: Pinefur (mother), Snowneedle (father), and Dustleap (brother) * Friends: Breezenose, Flycather, Lionstar, * Mates: Lionstar * Kits: n/a Opinions: |-|SwiftClan= What is their opinion on SwiftClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|MossClan= What is their opinion on MossClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|TallClan= What is their opinion on TallClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|DuskClan= What is their opinion on DuskClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|LightClan= What is their opinion on LightClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? 'Quotes' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' Category:Character Pages